futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Medical Technology
In The past Medical Technology killed more people than it saved and it was expensive. In the future any medical problem can be treated cheaply. General * Zscanner 700 3-D face and body scanner. * Powdermed pmed Shots without needles just like in star trek. * Lab-on-a-chip Can test for multiple chenicals virises and bacteria. * Orecks XL Professional AirT Purifier Purifies the air better than a nuclear submarine. * Lab-grown bladders 'a milestone' US scientists have successfully implanted bladders grown in the laboratory from patients' own cells into people with bladder disease. * Cure for Asthma * LifeStraw A 3.4-ounce 'straw' can filter 185 gallons of contaminated water, enough to supply one person a year. * Cheep ultrasound $5,000 instead of $1,000,000 * med-gadget General (high quality) review of recent developments in medical technology. Cardiovascular * Oxycyte Better Than Blood? A man-made, pure-white compound called Oxycyte carries oxygen 50 times as effectively as our own blood. Researchers are betting that it’s the best way to treat America’s leading cause of accidental death: traumatic brain injury. "If we can get it through the FDA, we can use it to treat stroke, heart attacks, sickle-cell anemia—even spinal cord injuries." —Bruce Spiers * Conormed.com a new and better stent. * Hemopurifier No biger than a pen, this device filters smallpox, Ebola, AIDS, and other viruses from the blood. * Celox is the newest generation of emergency hemostatic agents. Simpler to use and safer than older technologies, CELOX granules quickly control even the most severe arterial bleeding. Just pour it in, pack it, and apply pressure. No specific training is required. * diegnose a heart attack in 45 seconds instead of 6 hours Vaccine * The Anti-Smoking Vaccine Will help you quit smoking for good. Bionics Cyborg Cancer * Skin cancer * Cirvical Cancer Vaccine * mouth cancer spit test Genetics * DNA chip Can find all known genetic disordrs in one test. * Flu Chip Brain * Non invasive brain stimulation * Deep brain stimulation * The Spotless Mind A routine heart drug shows promise as a way to blunt bad memories. Populare science.com * Brain Computer Interface Computer * Intel Medical Tablet PC. Chip giant Intel and tablet computer maker Motion Computing plan to unveil today a notepad-like device for doctors and nurses to encourage them to start using electronic medical records with their patients. The move is part of Intel's overarching plan to take an active role in improving the U.S. health care system. In December, Intel led a nationwide consortium of five companies, including Applied Materials of Santa Clara, in investing in a non-profit organization that will develop, manage and store a Web-based medical-records system for their employees. Intel and Motion Computing, a privately held company in Austin, will host a news conference today at the University of California-San Francisco Medical Center. The two companies, with the help of nurses and patients, plan to demonstrate the new device, which will be sold by Motion. The device is based on a design developed by Intel, which includes an Intel low-power processor at the core of the system. The companies are also expected to unveil partnerships with developers of electronic medical-records software. Nurses and doctors can use the device to check on patients and record a patient's statistics and progress into an electronic medical record. New software for electronic medical records is expected to be demonstrated at the event. Shannon Love, an Intel spokeswoman, declined to comment beyond saying that Intel and Motion Computing have scheduled a launch of new technology that helps nurses reduce their workload. Motion Computing's spokeswoman also declined to comment. The companies are expected to unveil the results of studies they have conducted with the handheld device. Intel Chief Executive Paul Otellini will be attending, along with Motion Computing CEO Scott Eckert and Mark Laret, CEO executive of the UCSF Medical Center. Intel showed a prototype of a portable tablet device at a briefing about a year ago, which had many of the functions of a PC. Erin Maher, spokeswoman for Motion Computing, said the company develops only handheld tablet PCs and about half of its business comes from the health care industry. One of its customers is HealthSouth, a health care provider in Birmingham, Ala. In a case study on its Web site, Motion Computing described several problems HealthSouth had with its previous portable tablet computers, issues that have plagued such computers for some time. The drawbacks included frequent breakdowns and system crashes, brief battery life and lack of handwriting recognition or wireless capability. HealthSouth has been in a pilot program using tablets from Motion Computing since November 2003. It is not clear how different the new tablet to be introduced today will be from what HealthSouth has been using. The companies have likely improved on the device, based on input from the pilot program. Tricorder Category:Technology Category:Medicine